El tiempo puede traer cambios
by Katara Akemi Hitachiin
Summary: El orgullo es el peor enemigo del amor ¿Pero qué pasa si además de orgullo, también hay clases sociales? Una chica que está cansada de los "nobles" conoce a su próximo mejor amigo. Pero el tiempo es lo que decidirá su destino. HitsuxOC, IchixRuki,ETC.


**OwO esta es mi historia más reciente, la he estado escribiendo desde hace mucho pero no sabía si publicarla :/… Pero aquí esta. No es muy buena, es el primer capítulo y ni siquiera me gusto como quedo, tal vez porque es el primer Fic en donde me meto a mi misma xDDD**

**Sip, asi es. El personaje desconocido soy YO, Katara. Pero es que tenía que colocarme! / Amo a Shiro-Chan y no pienso dejar que alguien me lo quite, asi que la quien quiera quitármelo tendrán que vérselas conmigo –saca su Zanpakuto- y con mi perrita Amaya –sale una Husky-… Ok, no –envaina su Zanpakuto y el perro se va-. Pero que conste que ya les advertí.**

**Bueno, supongo que la cosa va asi…**

**Summary: ****El orgullo es el peor enemigo del amor ¿Pero qué pasa si además de orgullo, también hay clases sociales? Una chica que está cansada de los "nobles" conoce a su próximo mejor amigo. Pero el tiempo es lo que decidirá su destino.**

**Pairings:**** HitsuKat (xD /), IchiRuki, GinRan, Hitsu-Hina (Muy leve), Ichi-Hime (también muy leve), UlquiHime, IshiHime y ByaKat (*w*)**

**Raiting:**** M**

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach NO me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Yo solamente hice esta fealdad usándolos. Pero si Bleach fuera mío yo estuviera ahí .… Y el IchiRuki existiría al igual que el HitsuKat… Y Gin no hubiera muerto TT_TT**

* * *

><p><strong>El tiempo puede traer cambios<br>**

"_¡¿Por qué tiene que ser asi todo el tiempo?" _Pensaba una chica de ojos color Marrón claro, tez blanca casi pálida, de buena figura, con hermoso rostro y con una cabellera de color Marrón chocolate muy larga que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas; las cuales no se podían apreciar por el largo vestido que tenia. El vestido era sencillo, de color lavanda con bordes dorados y era casi tan largo como ella misma. _"¿No pueden cambiar solo un poco?" _Seguía pensando con fastidio la chica, mientras se sentaba en una roca que estaba en medio de un claro del bosque.

-¡Katara-Sama!... ¡¿Dónde está?- Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer a lo lejos del bosque, llamando a la chica que seguía sentada en la roca.

"_Por favor que no me encuentre… Por favor que no me encuentre" _Pensaba con desesperación la chica mientras cruzaba los dedos.

-OH, aquí esta, Katara-Sama.- Una mujer de voluptuoso cuerpo, de ojos azules claros y de cabello rubio largo y ondulado; se poso frente la cara de Katara.

"_Y me encontró… rayos…" _–OH, H-Hola, Rangiku-San.- Decía nerviosa la oji marrón. Tanto esfuerzo que le había costado por escapar de ahí se fue perdiendo rápidamente.

-¿Pero que hace aquí? Se supone que debería estar junto con el Príncipe Hisagi.- Matsumoto la regañaba sin parar, sin descanso. Sinceramente aunque Rangiku sea divertida, alegre e hiperactiva; podía ser estricta cuando se lo proponía.- Ahora que lo recuerdo… después de Hisagi-Sama tiene que ver a Kira-Sama, después a Abarai-Sama y por ultimo de este día a Ishida-Sama. Pero creo que lo más probable es que estén todos juntos en el salón principal.

Por un momento se había alegrado al oír "por ultimo" pero sus esperanzas se vieron destruidas cuando dijo "de este día" ¿Cuántos príncipes más tiene que ver en toda su vida?- ¿No puedes decirles que los veré mañana?

-Lo lamento, Katara-Chan. Pero es que me van a cambiar a otra familia este fin de semana y debo tratar de prepararla lo más rápido posible.- Decía con una mirada triste.

-Entiendo, pero… ¡Estoy cansada de tantos príncipes!-Gritaba haciendo pucheros la chica que tenía el vestido, pues Matsumoto iba vestida con la ropa típica de las mucamas; solamente que este vestido no tenia tanto escote y era mucho más largo.

-¿Está cansada?- Rangiku se sentaba en otra roca que se encontraba al lado de Katara.- Mas bien yo quisiera ser como usted. Tiene todo lo que una chica soñaría… Tiene vestidos, maquillaje, corceles, carruajes, una habitación grande…-

-Y ellas tienen libertad, diversión, amor, y padres que la quieren.- Le decía a la chica de grandes curvas, mientras escondía su cara en las manos, como signo de cansancio.

-Katara-Chan sabes que tus padres te aman… claro, no lo demuestran mucho… -la castaña la miro de reojo.-Bueno, no lo demuestran nunca; pero eso no quiere decir que no te amen.

-No, no quiere decir que no me amen. Quiere decir que no me aceptan como soy… -la castaña volvió su vista hacia el cielo- A veces me gustaría poder estar acostada en el pasto mientras veo el cielo y las nubes por horas y horas… me siento mucho más tranquila cuando hago esto.

-Katara yo… ¡NO! Ya es muy tarde para su encuentro con los príncipes. ¡Vamos, Katara-Sama!- La mujer voluptuosa la agarra del brazo, mientras prácticamente se la llevaba volando hasta llegar a un hermoso palacio. Era muy alto, podría confundirse fácilmente con dos catillos juntos, las paredes eran más blancas que la nieve, con techos de color rojo, ventanas por todas partes para iluminar cada una de las cientos de habitaciones del lugar. Caminaron por un rato hasta encontrar una puerta hecha de madera pulida con unos dibujos de Dragón, Fénix y Griffin. Esos animales eran parte del escudo de la familia Real, los identificaban en cada parten en que iban.- Bien… ¿estás lista para conocerlos?

-No…-

-Ohh claro que lo estas. Vamos.- La "sirvienta", según las palabras del padre de Katara, abrió la puerta, mientras arrastraba a Katara.- Disculpen el retraso.- La mujer se disculpo con la gente presente.- Con ustedes Katara Kanuzuki, princesa y heredera al trono del Reino Soul Society.- Todo el mundo la miraba con ojos de sorpresa, no creían que esa chica podía ser tan hermosa. Habían visto a su madre y era linda, pero su hija sobrepasaba ese límite y cualquiera.

Hisagi fue el primero en salir del trance y caminar hacia ella para tratar de capturar el corazón de la joven con una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.- Shuuhei Hisagi. Es un gusto conocerla, Katara-San.- Le dijo mientras besaba su mano enguantada.- Es más hermosa de lo que esperaba, Katara-San.

-Ehhh… Gracias, Shuuhei-San.- Le decía nerviosa al hombre mientras liberaba su mano. ¿En serio le había dicho que era hermosa? Este sería un deseo hecho realidad para cualquier chica… Pero no para ella. Aunque debía admitir que el si es guapo, es alto, de cuerpo atlético, piel morena pero tampoco para tanto (N/A: xDDD yo y mis cosas…) y de cabello desordenado… No entendía el porqué pero eso era lo que le gustaba más de él.

-¡Hisagi-San!- Grito una voz detrás de Shuuhei.- ¡Deja de tratar de conquistar a Kanuzuki-San! ¡Todos tenemos el mismo derecho!-Ay Izuru… Que ingenuo. Si supieras que nadie ha podido darle siquiera un beso sorpresa a la Kanuzuki… Y quien se ha atrevido intentarlo lo ha pagado muy caro. Siempre ha sido muy difícil acercársele en especial si eres un hombre. El chico detrás de Hisagi corrió hasta quedar en frente de Katara.- Es un placer conocerla, Kanuzuki-San.

-También es un placer conocerlo… Ehhh…-

-Izuru Kira… Mi nombre es Izuru Kira, Katara-San.- Le decía a Katara con un color rojo carmesí en las mejillas.

-OH, claro. Entonces, también es un placer conocerlo, Izuru-Kun.- Le dijo al chico con una hermosa sonrisa fingida. Todavía odiaba lo que trataban de hacer estos pobre ilusos… Pero para ser un iluso era muy lindo. Tenía la piel blanca, ojos color azul cielo y cabello rubio que tapaba su ojo izquierdo. Si… Era muy lindo este chico.- Ehm… ¿Y ustedes son…?

Además de los chicos que se acababan de presentar estaban otros dos chicos mirándola con las mejillas rojas y con la boca abierta. Uno de esos chicos tenía el cabello corto color negro con reflejos azules, unos lentes que le tapaban sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro y una piel blanca que le daba una apariencia casi frágil. El otro tenía la piel bronceada llena de tatuajes, pequeños ojos marrones y cabello largo de color rojo fuego el cual por ahora tenía suelto.

El chico de lentes se acerco a la princesa para presentarse.

-E-Es un placer conocerla, Katara-Sama.- Comenzaba nervios el chico de lentes.- Y-Yo me llamo Uryuu I-Ishida.

Cuando Katara estaba a punto de saludarlo llego el otro chico empujando a Uryuu de su camino.- ¡Yo me llamo Renji Abarai! Y… Y es un gran placer conocerla, Katara-Chan.- Decía emocionado el pelirrojo.- ¡Usted es demasiado hermosa!

-Ano… Arigatou, Abarai-Kun… Creo.- Dijo asustada la chica. Mientras tanto Matsumoto veía la escena conteniendo la risa. La verdad es que sabía lo molesto que era tener que lidiar con toda es Realeza, lo sabía por las cientos de familias nobles que le había tocado obedecer… Y las conocía a la perfección. Pero no podía evitar sentir gracia al ver como su amiga era rodeada por hombres que la misma Katara pasaba por alto.

Mientras, los chicos rodeaban a Katara lazándole cumplidos y Matsumoto se agarraba el estomago tratando de contenerse la risa, una puerta se habría…

* * *

><p><strong>Yo:<strong>** Ahora nuestro invitado de este día será… -redoble de tambores-… ¡Shuuhei Hisagi!**

**Shuuhei:**** ¡Hola a todos!**

**Yo:**** Jejejeje… siéntate.**

**Shuuhei:**** ¿E-Eh? E-Esta bien…**

**Yo:**** Bien. Ahora dime ¿Cómo te sentiste al estar en este capítulo?**

**Shuuhei:**** Pues para decir la verdad me sentí… raro. Es que no me esperaba eso de mi u/_/u**

**Yo:**** ¿Cómo que no te lo esperabas? Si tú tienes fama de galán.**

**Shuuhei:**** Si, pero no se… esta vez me sentí diferente.**

**Yo:**** Ah sí, ¿Cómo no?**

**Shuuhei:**** ¡OYE! Pero... ¿Y se puede saber por qué bese tu mano?**

**Yo:**** -me doy media vuelta- No lo sé.**

**Shuuhei:**** ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES?**

**Yo:**** Pues… se me olvido.**

**Shuuhei:**** No me vengas con esa excusa**

**Yo:**** ¡Cállate! ¡¿Quieres? Que hayas besado mi mano no es asunto tuyo.**

**Shuuhei:**** CLARO QUE LO ES**

**Yo:**** ¿Es que acaso quieres vértelas con mi Bankai? –mirada amenazadora-**

**Shuuhei:**** Ni que tuvieras Bankai.**

**Yo:**** … -saca su Zanpakuto- ¡BAN-KAI: ****Shi no sosen doragon! –la Zanpakuto se tiñe de negro-** **Sera mejor que corras.**

**Shuuhei:**** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?... AAAAHHHHH –lo ataca un Dragón negro gigante-**

**Yo:**** Te lo advertí… ¡Y eso será todo por hoy!... ¡Hasta la próxima, Ryokas! (x3333)**

**¿Reviews?**

**Atte: Katara Hitsugaya Kuchiki (esposa de Hitsu-Kun y Bya-Kun) o Claydin (voy a cambiar mi Nick =/… Pero la historia seguirá siendo de MI, Katara x3333)**


End file.
